Peter Bergen
Peter Bergen (born December 12, 1962 in Minneapolis) is a British-American print and broadcast journalist, author, and CNN's national security analyst. In 1997, Bergen produced the first television interview with Osama Bin Laden. The interview, which aired on CNN, marked the first time that bin Laden declared war against the United States to a Western audience. Bergen has written four books: Holy War, Inc.: Inside the Secret World of Osama bin Laden (2001), The Osama bin Laden I Know (2006), The Longest War: The Enduring Conflict Between America and al-Qaeda (2011)The Longest War Amazon and Manhunt: The Ten Year Search for Bin Laden From 9/11 to Abottabad (2012). Background Bergen was born in Minneapolis but grew up in London.http://www.peterbergen.com/events/details.aspx?id=95 He attended Ampleforth College in North Yorkshire before receiving an Open Scholarship to New College, Oxford, in 1981, where he earned a Master of Arts in Modern History. Career Bergen is the director of the National Security Studies Program at the New America Foundation, a non-partisan think tank in Washington, D.C. He is also a research fellow at New York University's Center on Law and Security and CNN's national security analyst. In 2008, he was an adjunct lecturer at the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University and an Adjunct Professor at the Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies at Johns Hopkins University (2003–07). Bergen is on the editorial board of Studies in Conflict and Terrorism and has testified before several congressional committees, including the U.S. House of Representatives Homeland Security Committee and the U.S. Senate Foreign Relations Committee. He is a member of the National Security Preparedness Group, a successor to the 9/11 Commission, and is the co-editor of the AfPak Channel, a joint publication of Foreign Policy and the New America Foundation.http://afpak.foreignpolicy.com/node/42427 In 1994, he received the Overseas Press Club's Edward Murrow Award (OPC). Holy War, Inc. (2001) and The Osama bin Laden I Know (2006) were named among the best non-fiction books of the year by The Washington Post. Documentaries based on both books were nominated for Emmys in 2002 and 2007.Holiday Guide: Books of the Year, The Washington Post His third book is The Longest War: The Enduring Conflict between America and Al-Qaeda (2011), an overview of the war on terror. Bergen has reported on al-Qaeda, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iraq and counterterrorism and homeland security for a variety of American newspapers and magazines including The New York Times, the Los Angeles Times, Foreign Affairs, The Washington Post, Wall Street Journal, The Atlantic, Rolling Stone, Time, The Nation, The National Interest, Mother Jones, Newsweek, and Vanity Fair. He is a contributing editor at The New Republic. His story on extraordinary rendition for Mother Jones was part of a package of stories nominated for a 2008 National Magazine Award.Exclusive: I Was Kidnapped By The CIA, Mother Jones He has also written for newspapers and magazines around the world such as The Guardian, The Times, The Daily Telegraph, International Herald Tribune, Prospect, El Mundo (Spain), la Repubblica, The National (Abu Dhabi), and Die Welt. He has worked as a correspondent for National Geographic Channel and Discovery Channel, and CNN. On May 2, 2011, shortly after it was reported that Osama bin Laden had been killed, Bergen stated on CNN: "Killing bin Laden is the end of the War on Terror. We can just sort of announce that right now."http://news.blogs.cnn.com/2011/05/02/bergen-time-to-move-on-from-war-on-terror/, CNN Bergen is married to the documentary director/producer Tresha Mabile. References Further reading * Bergen, Peter, Holy War, Inc., Free Press; 1st Touchstone Ed edition (May 28, 2002), ISBN 0-7432-3495-2 * Bergen, Peter, The Osama bin Laden I Know (an Oral History) - Peter Bergen, Free Press (August 8, 2006), ISBN 978-0-7432-7892-8 * Bergen, Peter, The Longest War: The Enduring Conflict Between America and al-Qaeda - Peter Bergen - Free Press (January 1, 2011), ISBN 978-0-7432-7893-5 * Bergen, Peter, Manhunt : The Ten-Year Search for Bin Laden from 9/11 to Abbottabad - Peter Bergen - Crown (May 1, 2012), ISBN 978-0-307-95557-9 External links * PeterBergen.com * Faculty page at School of Advanced International Studies (SAIS) * Biography page at the New America Foundation * List of publications at the New America Foundation * The Year of the Drone at the New America Foundation * Peter Bergen on Twitter *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/167784-1/Peter+Bergen.aspx Booknotes interview with Bergen on Holy War, Inc., December 16, 2001] Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:American reporters and correspondents Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:CNN people Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:War on Terror Category:American foreign policy writers Category:American journalists de:Peter Bergen sv:Peter Bergen